What if?
by MissEmmaSarah
Summary: What if Edward bite Bella at the 18th party? What if Jaspers mating bond kicked in? What if Rose knew all along and that's why she didn’t like Bella because she thought she was ignoring instincts?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This will be a Jasper and Bella fanfic, I promise. I always hated how Rosalie was meant to hate Bella because of her past and thought it would be nice to add a new spin. Please stay with me, I kinda know where I want this to go. I took some time out of writing to read some other incredible fanfics, see my Fav Stories for what's kept me busy. I will try update weekly as long as RL allows. For anyone who is following me from my previous HarryxDraco stories - I am working on finishing "No Time For Tea, Time For Coffee" and hope to post the next Chapter by the end of the week - I finally found my muse again.**

 **Word count without A/N: 494**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does. I just own an active imagination.

 **Prologue:**

 **RPOV**

Stupid stupid vampires.

Stupid brother.

Stupid brother and sister for being so far away.

Stupid husband.

Incredibly stupid, ignorant, blind, stupid stupid human.

This gift. This talent. I could do without it. Especially since no one else knows. I think Jasper has twigged, he was always more in tune with what I was thinking, too many years playing my brother as we went through the torture of school.

Always knowing. Always seeing the repercussions. Teenagers flitting from one partner to another. Leaving their true mate behind for someone unsuitable. The heartache caused by human actions. And I get it, the attraction isn't as strong in humans. Not like with vampires. The tug. The pull. The physical pain when you leave your mate behind. When you don't acknowledge their existence.

I knew as soon as I met Alice and Jasper that they weren't mates. Jasper has never used the word around her. Yes they keep each other company, and there is love between them, but not like Esme and Carlisle, and definitely not like me and Emmett.

The colours are all wrong. That's my gift. Colours. Each person has a colour. They vary in shades but a true pair, bonded mates, match completely. It's why humans are drawn to more than one person - a pastel blue to navy to royal - all blue but not the same. I could see Jaspers colour, the mustardy colour of the uniform he used to wear. Alice however was a bright sunshine yellow. Still on the spectrum, but not matching.

And then she walked in the canteen. All mustardy and human. Yet she was different. She had two pulls at once. One to her mate and one to her singer.

The problem - Edward spotted her first.

I never really saw Edward as my brother, or Alice as my sister. I kept the charade up to keep Emmett happy. Anything for my mate. I had met the people I classed as family, but didn't see them often enough, Carlisle didn't like their red eyes. But they were part of Jasper, my one brother who I was connected to, and that made Peter and Charlotte family to me. I needed them right now, I needed them to help sort this out. I could see Jaspers true mate. Unfortunately I could also see the plotting and scheming happening in my so called "brother" and "sister". Alice had clearly had a vision, no one else noticed it but I saw her eyes flick from Jasper to the human and back again. Edward saw the vision and clearly agreed on Alice's view point.

Time to go on a vacation to see my real family. Emmett would agree, and if not I know I can be very persuasive. But I can't plan now else Alice will see. I will have to act quickly after work, make more solid plans then.

Because one way or another, I would help Jasper find his forever happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who commented, liked and followed the prologue. This is only the 3rd fanfic I've ever written and the first I've done as a POV piece so it's wonderful to get such lovely reviews. This is an earlier update than I said, Jasper appeared on a journey from work, bless notes on phones lol. And now for chapter 1...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does. I just own an increasingly over active imagination.

Word count without A/N: 862

 **Chapter 1**

 **JPOV**

Cryptic cryptic vampires.

Cryptic sister.

Cryptic brother and sister so far away.

Cryptic (soon to be ex) wife.

Incredibly cryptic, beautiful, clever, cryptic cryptic human.

Rosalie vanished, magicking Emmett away too, on vacation nearly 9 months since, right at the start of the new term in January, they lasted A DAY. Oh she's been in touch, but always when I'm alone hunting, always on a "whim" and always ends with, "I don't want to speak to the others, I'll be home when things change. Love you bro".

When what changes?! What is going on?!

Peter and Charlotte have become more distant. They used to ring weekly to have a catch up, asking if I was visiting without, and I quote "the evil pixie", or just to tell me about the latest vacation they had taken. But now it's months between calls. And even though Rosalie won't say where she is, I've heard Char's sweet laugh in background so I know they are all together. Peter tells me he "knows" it will be okay every time I ask anything and that I need to trust him and my real family to do what's best. If they are together why can't I be there too? I asked Rosalie that the other day, why can't I come join them on vacation. Her words, "You're gonna be needed in forks. Don't let Edward and Alice control you. I promise we know what's best. Trust me."

That word trust, again. And Edward and Alive control me. I'm the Major. No one controls the Major. Well maybe my mate couldn't, but that's definitely not Alice.

Alice has known from the start that we aren't mates. She told me once she introduced herself in the dinner. She said we would be happy together, she'd "seen it" and that she hadn't seen a vision which included any other true mates with us so we could support each other forever. Then she said, cryptic as hell and like it was a huge conspiracy "it's best we don't tell the rest of the family though, I've seen they won't accepted us if we aren't 'together' so we will just never correct them when they assume we are". Well I'm through with it. I've felt the emotions of true mates and it's not how I feel. Why should I settle for support? Why can't I find love?

I'm telling her tonight. Before this stupid party. It'll break Esme's heart, it'll disappoint Carlisle, it'll allow Edward to relax and it'll serve Alice right.

Oh the party. It's not the reason for the party that upsets me, it's the fact that the reason for the party doesn't even want the party and no one is paying any attention to the reason.

The reason. I can't think of her name else her "boyfriend" Edward yells, nosey mind reading idiot.

Bella. I'll pay for thinking her name but I'm past caring. Oh it's not jealousy Edward is worried about, well not relationship jealousy, he just doesn't want to share. The perpetual teenager. He thinks I'm thinking about her because of blood lust, pfft I'm stronger than that. Teenward found his singer. He thinks it's love since he's avoided draining her since she started school and he's proven his love by saving her.

Bella. There I go again. That's two I have to pay for. Incredibly cryptic, beautiful, clever, cryptic cryptic human. I can't "sense" her like the rest, her daily emotions are cloaked, I feel her high emotions, the peaks all teenagers feel - ecstasy, lust, misery. She's clever too, Teenward tries to downplay things but she cottoned on to our true nature soon enough, and she didn't freak, fairly sure I'd have felt that, I was certain that would cause a peak yet she proved me wrong. Oh and her beauty, she's second to Rose, not that I'd tell Rose, I prefer being in one piece. She intrigues me, I would love to be her friend, yet it's impossible. The closest I got to her was the Phoenix situation, since then I've tried but I've barely said 10 words to her. She tries too, to speak with me, yet those two block her as well as me, and always with the blood rust excuse.

And this is why I'm ending things with Alice. Not to run away with Bella, oh there I go that's three to pay for, I hardly know her, I'm not allowed to get to know her, Teenward and the Evil Pixie won't let me get close, they told those lies about my blood lust to the whole family, which Carlisle believed thanks to it being two sets of words against one. But I'm ending it so I can find happiness. I've realised I can't spend eternity like this. The reasons 18th birthday party starts in 2 hours which means IT will be upstairs playing Barbie on herself. Time to find her and find some freedom, whether Peter and Charlotte want a visitor or not, I have promised myself I will be on my motorbike by midnight, heading for freedom.

I knock on what used to be my bedroom door. Here goes nothing...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: With the Bank Holiday here in the UK I've had more chance to write. This time it's Bella's turn for story telling. I hope you are all still enjoying and a massive thank you to those who have reviewed, followed or favourited. Hoping to post chapter 3 this time next week. And now, Chapter 2...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just own a Jasper obsessed imagination.

Word count without A/N: 849

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

Arrogant arrogant vampires.

Arrogant pixie sister.

Arrogant supposedly brother and sister for being so far away before I even met them.

Arrogant boyfriend.

Incredibly humble, breakable, pathetic, humble humble human.

I am torn.

Deeply torn. And confused. And lost. And alone.

Well I'm not alone. I'm currently about to leave and set off to go in a house full of vampires.

Well not full. Two are missing, vanishing on vacation as soon as I started school.

I can't decide.

One minute I think I'm not good enough for Edward, that he can do so much better, that I'm not worth his attention, and on these occasions I feel like the luckiest girl alive.

The next minute I can't believe the pompous rubbish Edward is spouting. He wants to save my soul, that I am not to worry about my humanity, there's forever together but yet he won't discuss changing me. And then I wonder if I could do better.

Today's an arrogant boyfriend day. He's decided I need a party, that Alice is the perfect party planner and that I want lavish gifts to show how loved I am.

Wanna know what I want?

Really? 

Oh what a relief, since you're the only person who has!

Well, maybe Jasper gets it, but I can't be certain as I'm not allowed to speak to him.

I digress, what I would like, today, on MY BIRTHDAY, my 18th I might add, is simple.

Nothing. 

It's a pleasant day in September and I would love for it to be a normal day. I hate attention. I hate gifts. I hate fuss.

I'm in my room having just finished tea with Charlie and I am dreading the Volvo pulling up to take me away.

Alice has given me a bag with clothes, make up and instructions. She wanted to do it herself but I insisted I spent time with Charlie. I can't be around her at the minute. The looks her and Edward share are becoming way too frequent. I know there's some kind of vision that Alice had and Edwards seen, from the looks I can only assume it involves me. I just want this evening to be over with.

I hear the Volvo pull up and before I can gather my thoughts I hear a knock at the door. Ever the gentleman Edward has come to collect me. Charlie doesn't like him, he freaks him out with his old fashion values, over politeness and protectiveness. Least making the decision I'm coming to would make my dad happier again. I can't make any certain decisions else Alice will see it and try persuade me that I'm better off staying with Edward, that I'm not safe from the Volturi if I leave. But I'm starting to realise that this relationship isn't healthy, that I'm not myself anymore, and I don't think I want eternity with him if I feel like this.

I go downstairs to meet Edward to find him and Charlie at a stand off. Edward trying his best to look like a calm normal teenager picking his girlfriend up, Charlie's in his police man interrogation stance. I need to diffuse this and get out of the situation. Giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek goodbye I quickly grab Edwards hand and pull him towards the door. The sooner I get to this party the sooner it can be over and I can think of my own future.

 _Some time later that evening..._

Alice has gone overboard. I've spent the last hour been shown how she's decorated and the food she bought. It's such a waste and I hate it. There's only me that eats so so much will be binned that it makes me feel sick, does she not realise how many people go hungry each day?!

I've been told it's time for presents now, oh joy, my least favourite thing.

Esme and Carlisle go first, least there's is something I can accept honestly as it's not too much, a silver necklace with the Cullen family crest, it's got a lovely engraving on too ... _No matter what the future hold you will always be a daughter to us_...I run to them both and hug them, using actions to express what I don't have words for.

Next is Alice and Jaspers present. As I go to open the wrapping I see Alice in the corner of my eye go still, clearly having a vision. A lot happens at once then...

Alice gasps

Edward looks at Alice and growls

Esme and Carlisle turn from where they were talking

Jasper crouches down

I continuing opening my present, not being able to process everything else happening, then I see the blood, two tiny drops on my finger, a bloody paper cut in a house full of vampires.

And then, Edward lunges at me, fangs bared and a low growl rumbling through the room.

I see Jasper spring from his crouched position.

And the last thing I think before the world goes black is that it's Edwards fangs draining me, not Jaspers, they were all wrong


	4. Chapter 3

**What if? Chapter 3**

 **A/N: The biggest thank you's. What if? has been viewed over 2300 times, reviewed 21 times, followed 99 times and favourited 45 times. I never expected it to get that reaction, thank you so so much, it spurs me on to continue writing. I also want to add this chapter goes back before it picks up where Bella left us, well you want to know what happens when Jasper knocked on the door right?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just own an unhealthy obsession with Jackson Rathbone, found Liquid Zoo by 100 Monkeys on eBay, happy days. Anyway, I digress, here's Chapter 3.

Word count without A/N: 1278

 **Chapter 3**

 **JPOV**

Selfish selfish vampires.

Selfish brother.

Selfish brother and sister for being so far away, both sets.

Selfish, soon to be official, ex wife.

Incredibly selfless, patient, kind, selfless selfless human.

I wait once I knock on the door. I know she is aware it's me, she knows my scent, knows the sound of my foot steps. I've confused her by knocking and the pause shows this. Eventually I'm told to come in, and then the questions start. Why did I knock on the door? And it's time to be truthful.

"I need freedom again Alice" I start high level, it would be unbecoming to blurt out all my feelings like a teenage girl. But then she looks at me, and she knows, in the time it's taken me to walk up the stairs, she knows.

"I need Texas. I need people who understand and except my past, I need the opportunity to find true love and happiness. And I'm not trying to be cold hearted, you've seen that, I know you've had a vision since I decided this downstairs all of two minutes ago."

Still she sits quietly. And I wait. I've said enough for now. I need to hear what she says. Will she try persuade me to stay or will she know what she's seen cannot be avoided.

Her first words since I've walked in the room,

"Is there someone else?"

And I won't lie to her so I tell her the truth, there is no one else, yet. So I explain. How I miss Peter and Char, how I want to travel like Rose and Em, how I have and do love her but it's not a passionate all consuming love of a mate. I ask her, how can she stand it? Doesn't she want the chance to find her true mate? The Cullen's will let her stay now, there's no need for the lie anymore, and I can't live the lie anymore.

She's silent and then her eyes drift to the wardrobe. And I don't understand. I went in there earlier for clothes, it's just a wardrobe. But I'm intrigued and walk towards it. Pulling open the door I am shocked. There all neatly waiting is a bag and my guitar case.

I turn to face Alice, asking the question just with my look of shock.

"I knew it would be coming sooner or later" she states, calmer than I was expecting "they have been packed and hidden in my second wardrobe for a decade, I always knew the day would come, I just didn't know when till earlier. And before you ask, no, I haven't had a vision of our true mates, not yet anyway. Just please do me one favour, stay for the party? I want to be able to explain you going after the celebrations."

And I agree. How can I not when she's reacted better than I could imagine in my wildest dreams. I walk over and hug her, projecting how I feel to her, letting actions speak louder than words, showing her how grateful I am, how much I do care and how much I am thankful to her for understanding. I look at the time and giving her one last squeeze nip into the bathroom to change. As I change I think of how to brooch the subject of divorce. I should have known she'd have worked out what I was thinking, as I walk out of the room she simple says she'll contact Jenks in the morning to make the arrangements. I kiss her on the forehead and walk away from my now ex-wife.

 _Later, downstairs at the party_

I crouch down. I smelt her blood and I knew. I knew why Edward and Alice kept us separate. I knew why Alice had been waiting for this with my bags packed, worst of all I knew one of the last things she said to me was a lie, she has had a vision of my true mate. She really does live up to Peter's nickname of Evil Pixie. I hear Edwards growl. I see the shock on Esme and Carlisle's faces. And worst of all I see the look of recognition and understanding on Bella's face.

I lunge but I already know I will be too late. Edward had his fangs out before he even attacked. How he had avoided smelling her blood the whole time they dated I do not know but he must have. Everyone becomes a hive of activity. Myself and Carlisle try to pull Edward off her, Alice and Esme are trying to get through to a shocked Bella, reassuring her the best they can. Then Alice is shouting, and I struggle to hear her over Edwards growls. I send calming and lethargic thoughts to Edward and the scene settles some. Things switch. Carlisle and Esme now hold Edward as I dash to Bella's side. No one stops me now, they realise I was never the danger. And then I notice the heart beat, the only one to have been in the house, the one we have all come to recognise and care for, it's slowing.

And I hear myself react before I can process it,

"No. No Bella. Stay with me. Don't go. Fight Bella fight."

But I realise it's too late. He's taken too much. Then Carlisle is by my side, him and Alice having switched, he's placing a hand on my shoulder, and saying words I never thought I'd hear,

"Jasper, you have to turn her. She would want it to be you not me. We cannot let her die. Alice has briefly explained the vision she just had. Be quick Jasper before it's too late."

So I bite. I cannot lose my mate now I know. I do not want her to suffer the pain of the change but I know what needs to be done. I try be as gentle as I can, moving from point to point. I have to inject as much venom as possible for this to work before her heart stops. Neck, wrists and ankles. Five points. Five bites. I lovingly seal each one and then cradle her to my chest.

The room is quiet and still, then a hear a whimper, then a moan of pain and lastly a strong beat. Her heart is fighting. I sigh and let out an unnecessary breathe.

Alice kneels in front of me with my bags, guitar and an extra bag. I hadn't even noticed she'd left the room.

"You'll need to go. Don't take the bike like you planned, I'll ship it to you. Let me watch her so you can hunt, I'll ask Carlisle to pack the car and I'll explain to everyone what's happened. You and I both know she's the one, I'm sorry for lying. But we both know you need to be the one who's there for her and you'll need help in her newborn year. I'll phone Peter."

I carefully slide from under Bella and hold her till Alice is ready to cradle her. Then I try to speak and can't. I have no words for what Alice is doing for me. How much I appreciate her help. I send her all the emotions I can't voice.

And with that I quickly exit to the woods, for the quickest feed ever before I hit the road. I know if I leave before midnight I can be home before the change finishes.

Home. With my mate.

I never thought I'd be able to think those words.

I can't wait to see Peter's face when he finds all this out...


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter was the longest I've written so far. Thank you for the warm reception it received. I have** **hummed and hawed about which point of view to write this in and eventually, after a few false starts, settled on Rose. I think she'll have something to say now, don't you? Sorry for the delay, RL got in way but I should be back to regular updates from next week.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just have a printed set of novels, an e-reader set of novels, DVD's and Blu-ray's of all the films, oh and some soundtrack CDs.

Word count without A/N: 870

 **Chapter 4**

 **RPOV**

Bright bright vampires.

Bright brother.

Bright brother and sister for having everything at home ready.

Bright husband.

Incredibly bright, determined, clumsy, bright bright recently ex-human.

He did it. He broke free. He didn't let them control him. I am literally jumping for joy and putting holes in floor each time I land. But no one here is bothered, for they are all doing the same.

Jasper is coming home.

And better than that, Bella is travelling with him.

Even better than that, Edward has been exposed, taking Alice down with him.

Don't get me wrong, I feel for Esme and Carlisle being left behind to deal with them but...

I get my brother back. And I get my true 2nd sister in my life.

My thoughts are short and jumpy. I can't stay still.

I need to hunt so I can help. I need to get rooms ready. I need to buy clothes in. I need... I need...

I need to fix the floor!

 _5 hours later_

The phone rang finally snapping the four of us out of the mini destruction party we had being had ruined Jaspers house, the living room floor no longer a smooth floor, it more resembled bubble wrap. And the call was Jasper, saying he had been driving for the last 6 hours and would be due to arrive within the next 24 hours. They could all tell he was annoyed. And that was without the floor incident. It was time for the four of us to start preparations and try make things right between everyone.

I know me and Em did a shit thing leaving like we did. Plus, Peter and Char not contacting as regularly. We all knew Jasper had worked it out and knew we were all together, he would be able to feel the guilt we carry from the bottom of the drive. So it's time to try make it better. Fix the house and prepare for a few different possibilities.

I don't know if they'll want separate rooms or not. I don't know what clothes Bella would want, I never got to know her. I don't know anything apart from the joy that my siblings are coming home.

I settle for getting a bedroom ready for Bella, it's Jasper's house so he will feel settled anyway, we just air off and dust his study, he never had a bedroom he called his. There is a bathroom that he prefers from all his products in it so I chose the bedroom next to that, right opposite the study to set Bella up in. I remove the dust sheets and open windows. I put some clothes catalogues out for when she needs to sort clothes. We've all avoided this part of the house in the last few months, it was always Jasper's section, this side of the 2nd floor, and I think we all knew eventually he'd be here.

I just finish putting some of mine and Charlotte's spare shampoos and bits in the bathroom when I hear the car, shortly followed by the slight whimpers that must be Bella. But then I hear a second sound of agony.

None of us realised. None of us thought. Jasper has been in a car with Bella burning for 30 hours, and he's felt every emotion she has.

My poor brother has suffered the change for a second time.

I dash downstairs to the others and it's clear they have come to the same conclusion as me.

We launch into action. Charlotte runs upstairs to run a cold bath to help cool and calm Bella.

Peter and Em get ready to grab Jasper and head straight to the woods for a hunt.

Me, I launch myself across the veranda and I'm there to open the door to gently lift Bella from the car and head inside with her.

This all happens in the blink of an eye, but there is a look of appreciation that Jasper shoots me before the men stand either side of him and usher him away.

I look down at the beautiful creature in my arms and notice she's nearly there. I doubt this is going to take the full 72 hours. I can see the bite points and know Jasper has done as much as he could to make this as easy on her as possible. Now it's mine and Charlotte's turn to care for her. I take her upstairs so we can cool and clean her. Charlotte has found some yoga pants and one of Jaspers t-shirt, her logic being it will be comfy and she'll wake with a familiar scent surrounding her.

It's taken the men 2 hours to hunt and return. Jasper looks in on Bella and sees we are still keeping her company, he inclines his head towards the bathroom, silently communicating, but we understand.

He returns just in time, any minute later and I'd be shouting for him. Bella's heart is speeding up. It's just short of 33 hours and then her head gives its final beat.

Jasper comes to replace me on the bed next to her, as Bella's eyes open for the first time in her new life.

 **Opinions? Like I said at beginning, this took a while to decide on which POV. Hope everyone enjoyed. Next update should be 5/6 days away**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Sorry for the delay, RL got in the way again. Keep up with a schedule is becoming more difficult. What I will say is I'm slightly OCD and hate leaving things unfinished so you will get updates and a complete story, eventually. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm getting email notifications but haven't got access to full site at min due to laptop issues, sorry I haven't replied.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I own some word docs on my phone with my imagination in them.

Word count without A/N: 1252

 **Chapter 5**

 **JPOV**

The burn was horrendous. I'd forgotten what it was like around vampires in the change. My time with the Cullen's had allowed me to recover from the hells of war but left me ill prepared for what I had just faced. I had support as soon as the car pulled to a stop, and for that I am eternally grateful.

Peter, Emmett and me have been for a hunt. Well Em and me hunted, Peter observed, not his kind of meal. Rose had taken Bella inside and I could hear water running from in the house so presumed Char was sorting a bath. I knew my mate was safe and taken care of but I still felt the pull, an urge to return so strong I wasn't sure how the other two were coping.

Peter noticed the look on my face,

"It gets easier. It gets less once you've had a few decades to get to know that you will return to each other's side. For now, try to stay close, that lass is going to need you next to her and guiding her for the next few years anyhow."

Peter's sincerity shocked me. He's normally the joker of the group. Again, his face said he knew.

"I know you are confused. I know you think I should have told you. But I don't see visions, I just know. Like I always knew Alice wasn't the right one for you. I knew you would find your mate and that you'd need me and Char to help with the new born time. I knew something would happen this year, which was confirmed when Rose and Em turned up, but I wasn't sure when this year. It wasn't till yesterday morning I got a feeling change was coming. And change there is. The Major's mate being found in a human and nearly killed by her singer. It's some story."

Peter chuckled and grinned, much more the man I was used to. Em fidgeted, very unvampire like, itching to say something,

"Can I go meet my real sister now?"

He really is a man size child. We started to head back and I realised how filthy I was from the hunt and the long drive. I nipped in and checked on Bella before dashing to the bathroom. She looked even more beautiful already, and I wasn't sure how, she was stunning to begin with.

I'm glad I dashed. As I stepped out of the bathroom I heard her heart rate speed up.

As I walked in the door Rose locked eyes with me as if she had been about to call for me. She stood so we could swap places but stayed in the room. Both of us focused on the heartbeat sound echoing round the room. I took an unnecessary breathe as Bella's heart beat for the last time. And then I waited. I saw her fingers move slightly. Her toes curl on the sheets. I witness her take a deep breathe in. And then the unexpected,

"Jasper? You are here aren't you? And this isn't Forks? Is it over?" Bella whispered, coherent and going against everything I was used to with new borns.

I gently took her had and she carefully wrapped her fingers round mine, I had never seen a new born with so much control.

"I'm here Bella, it's Jasper. We're in Texas with family. It's finished, your change is complete."

At the word family the grip on my hand tightened and Bella's eyes shot open in shock.

"I don't want to see him. Me and him were done, I was going to end it after the party, and I'm definitely ending it now he tried to drain me. Don't let him in. Please?"

Her eyes filled with tears she wouldn't be able to shed. I needed to reassure her and quick, she appeared controlled for a new born but that could change in milliseconds now.

"Bella, darling, please stay calm. When I say family I don't mean the Cullen's. In my heart they never classed as true family to me. We are here in Texas at my house with the people who I call family. You can meet them all when you are ready but Rose is there in the corner, her husband Emmett is around, then there is Peter and Charlotte. The six of us. That's who I mean by family."

I could she her look round the room and finally notice Rose, she had been extremely focused on me this whole time and hadn't even considered the other vampire in the room. Bella's features physically relaxed and she slowly sat up on the bed.

Rose smiled at Bella in a reassuring way, a gesture I had never seen before from Rose. Bella smiled back and then showed her first lack of control since she woke. She launched herself from sitting on the bed to being wrapped around me, arms locked behind me with her face buried in my neck, hugging me like I'd never been hugged before.

"Thank you Jasper. Thank you. You've given me a family I never thought of and rescued me from a relationship I hated. Please can I meet everyone and can you show me the rest of your house?"

I was in awe of this woman. Such control at such s young age. She hadn't even mentioned the burning which had to be in her throat by now. I gently eased her back so I could look at her face.

"Sure Bella. We can do both of those things. But my first concern is you, you'll need to hunt."

Bella's face registered shock. It clearly hadn't crossed her mind. Then her eyes softened and she focused back on me.

"It's odd Jasper. Everyone talked about the burn and the thirst when I was human. Now though, I don't feel a pull to hunt" she went quieter, nibbling her bottom lip and clearly scared to continue voicing her thoughts.

"Darlin' you can tell me anything. I won't be upset or shocked. I'm here to help you and protect you. Tell me what has you so worried."

I held her gaze and gave her hand a comforting squeeze,

"Well the only pull and urge I have is to be close to you. And I don't know why. And it's wrong. You're married to Alice. But when I think of moving from here" she gently hugged me closer, "I start to panic and shout about never wanting to leave."

Oh my gorgeous clever vampire. She knew without knowing. I hoped what I had to tell her next didn't scare her and make her run from the house but I couldn't let her worry about something that was never going to happen.

"Bella, things have happened that you weren't aware of. Things the other family didn't need to know till after the party. Me and Alice, we got divorced. She asked me not to spoil your birthday so I never said. And the pull, wanting to be with me, I don't want to scare you but you're my mate."

I sat still as stone waiting for a response. Anything. A movement. A gesture. A word.

Then Bella smiled,

"That explains a lot of my memories from the party"

Then she hugged me close and buried her face back in my neck, taking a deep breathe in. I heard her whisper one word to me before the door flew open and the other 3 entered the room,

"Home"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Thank you again for all the reviews, I've tried to make sure I replied to each person now I have access, sorry if I've accidentally missed anyone, each review means so much to me and inspires me to keep going.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

Word count without A/N: 1098

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

"Home"

I could see the look of confusion on the other vampires faces. I owed people an explanation, especially Jasper. I don't think anyone had realised just how much I'd observed whilst still a human. The burn still hadn't started in my throat fully but there was definitely an itch there that I needed to scratch. I wasn't ready to leave Jasper though, and from what my idiot of an ex had said hunting was a private thing, this was one of the first things I needed to address,

"Erm, I know I need to explain a few things. I think I've understood more of what's been happening than you may realise. Plus, I have some questions, how I feel doesn't match with what _he_ said" 

I hissed the he, I couldn't bring myself to say his name, not after what he'd done, how I'd felt before the party and definitely not after this new me didn't match with the horror stories I'd been told.

"I know you will all have things you want to tell me and questions to ask, can that wait though? I am starting to get an itch in my throat. Jasper, I've been told hunting is a private thing but I don't think I can let you go at min, can you take me please?"

I felt so lost, so insecure and I'm sure my face and body language reflected that, within seconds of me starting to talk Jasper squeezed my shoulders in an embrace, nodding into my head. I smiled and risked a glance around. The others all looked happy but there seemed to be some shock in the room. Rose was the first with enough confidence to speak,

"Bella hun, can I say firstly how sorry I am for leaving you and Jasper with the others, I truly want to get to know you. It's lovely to meet you. Now the hunting thing, Teenward is an arse, no new vampire would be left to hunt alone, and if it's Jasper you want with you then that's great, just know any of us will happily accompany you, hunting isn't a taboo thing, it's often amusing, especially watching Em try tackle a bear bigger than him."

I smiled gratefully at Rose and gently removed myself from Jaspers knee so I could go hug Rose, it was the least I could do after her first words to me had reassured me more than she could know. As I hugged Rose one of the males piped up,

"Darlin' the names Peter. It's lovely to meet you. This is my mate Charlotte but family call her Char, so it's Char to you sugar. I agree we all have things to discuss but hunting is priority number one. Can I add before you leave, and I think I speak for all of us, how incredible your control is for a new born, I'm astonished."

Oh, I'd been thinking everything he'd told me was lies but now Peter, who had a Texan accent stronger than Jaspers that was amazing, is telling me I'm different, but good different. My brain is in over load but at the same time it isn't. All these new thoughts since I woke up, the new people, sorting the truth from lies, the underlying pull to be near Jasper, all of it, yet I can think clearly and have even had time to count the floor boards, the stripes on the wall paper, all of it.

As I think about the pull to Jasper I slowly walk back over to him from where I'd hugged Rose. Once he sees where I'm moving to he rises from the bed and comes to me, linking our fingers together. I feel instant calm wash over me and I'm not sure if it's our physical link or if Jasper is 'helping' me. I look up at him questioningly and see a slight shake of his head as he glances at our fingers. I smile and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let me guess, it's a mate thing?"

Jasper nods and smiles at me. His smile is infectious and makes me smile more.

Char looks around and then speaks up for the first time,

"It's lovely to meet you Bella, and I hate to be the party pooper but there's an urgent and upsetting thing we need to discuss." She looks worried and the Rose seems to cotton on as her smile falters.

"We need to sort your death out sugar. You left Forks nearly two days ago without an explanation and I'm not sure _they_ will have have dealt with it. I know you want to hunt with Jasper, so I want to ask if you are happy for the rest of us to take a road trip to make sure it's all taken care of."

I release Jaspers hand and dash to Char hugging her tight, she has no idea how she has made me feel with the few words she has said to me,

"Thank you. Thank you so much. That's the most thoughtful thing to say. I'm worried about Charlie, he needs closure. I'd feel best if the four of you went but please hurry back, I want to get to know you all. Can I ask though, don't tell me how you kill me and I don't want _him_ or the rest _of them_ to know where I am, I'm not sure I could handle that as a new born."

I saw five very shocked vampires stare at me. I must have looked hurt as suddenly all of them surrounded me in one huge group hug. After a minute or so the rest drifted to a more appropriate distance but not out of the room, Jasper stayed next to me and took my hand again,

"Sweetheart I doubt that last part, so far you have handled being a newborn better than any vampire I have ever met. You are calm, rational, controlling your movements and the most loving vampire I've met. None of us can quiet believe it, hence the group hug. No one needs to know where you are unless you want them to know. I'm sure Rose can handle Teenward and the others. But them being on a road trip will give us time to talk through bits and for me to answer questions. Is that okay?"

I hugged him hard and gently kissed his cheek,

"You got it wrong, you are the most loving vampire. I'm so content right now. Everything you have suggested is perfect."

I really was home


End file.
